In a traffic production network, packets are transmitted from one node to another node that is the intended recipient of the packets. In some cases, certain targets in the traffic production network may be monitored using a network monitoring system that is communicatively coupled to the traffic production network. The network monitoring system is configured to obtain packets from the traffic production network, and transmit them to one or more tools for analysis. Thus, the network monitoring system does not participate in the network traffic production.
In a network monitoring system, the fabric regulating the network components in the network monitoring system are mainly configured to provide delivery of network packets to tools. A target may be a host or a node in the traffic production network that is being monitored. A tool may be an appliance that is specialized for analyzing network packets. The fabric (visibility fabric) is made up of multiple nodes. The fabric provides a mechanism for directing specific slices of network traffic, associated with the targets, toward the desired tools. After the fabric provides delivery of network packets to the tools, the tools then analyze the packets to provide “visibility” of the network being monitored. Thus, the fabric is relegated to a supporting role in the overall traffic monitoring system. It should be noted that in such a system, network visibility is achieved only after the network traffic is delivered to the end tools and after the end tools analyze the network traffic. Accordingly, the tools are necessary components in such a network monitoring system, while the fabric plays a supportive role of feeding the tools with the right content. However, applicant of the subject disclosure determines that it may be desirable to provide network traffic analysis within the fabric so that network visibility may be achieved using the fabric.